Curiosity II
by use2b2t2
Summary: Snape's still Intriged and captured by what he expirienced with Hermione Granger.  Part II Of curiosity series


AN I do not Own Harry Potter. JK Rowlings does and I make no money from this.

Decided to make a one shot series of this. Rated M and AU and ignores the epilogue. I think this will be fun.

Curiosity II

Severus Snape, Ex-Deatheater and Ex-Headmaster of Hogwarts watched the young witch dressing as he laid on the bed propped up by a pillow with an elbow tucked underneath his head.

She was a pleasant respite and it was time to end it. "Witch, this was nice but it needs to end now."

The witch looked to him. "You told me that you loved me!"

"Of course I did. How else could I bed you? I warned you when we began this and I tire of it now." Growling out and grabbing his wand and pointed it to her when he heard her threat of going to the Prophet to reveal all murmuring "Obliviate!" Removing all memories concerning his trysts with her.

He watched the brown haired witch look to him for a moment eyes unfocused before she left his room. At least one would remember smirking to himself.

He placed his wand on the bed stand and sighed. Trixie was one of the best that he had in the past year and a half and sighed. It was because of another witch's words that he pursued other witches and found that he thought more and more of her the more he pursued.

A witch obtainable but not. He thought of the witch giving him a phial of Hangover potion and allowed her pull him out of the booth and lead him up the stairs.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

He watched as she locked the door behind her, adding protective charms with the last spell uttered "Muffliato!" Before placing her wand down on a table and looked to him. "I admit I am curious Severus Snape. What do you offer without aid of a targeted Lust potion?"

He leaned down and placed his wand next to hers realizing that she remembered their night. "You'll find out if you have taken precautions Professor Granger."

"I have Mister Snape." Falling into the formalities that he spoke to her.

"Dwelling on the last two months Professor Granger? I find that acceptable." Moving to the witch and pulled her to him and kissed her passionately a few minutes before he broke the kiss. "I'm honored that you missed me."

He growled out in anger when he heard her whisper against his throat. "Don't flatter yourself Mister Snape until I see for myself."

Her words drove him and he slowly undressed her out of Gryffindor red robes of a professor and smirked at his handiwork when her naked body revealed itself to him. "Well?" He questioned in a silky voice.

"Hmmm…" Hermione growled out. "Act Severus Snape as I am at a disadvantage as you are dressed and I am not."

Severus realized her comment and quickly undressed and stood before her holding his arms out to her and sighed when she melted against him.

He again kissed the nape of her neck again allowing long fingers to travel down her spine and felt her shudder in pleasure at his touch. Moving down he kissed her pert breast taking time to swirl his long tongue around each nipple and felt her slack in his arms. "Enjoying this witch? I could get a potion you know."

"Gods no Severus! It is not needed at this point in time. I want you now!"

He growled out in pleasure when she wrapped her hand around his cock and began to stroke it and moved a long finger down and caressed her clit feeling wetness and her desire for him.

He enjoyed he squeal of surprise when he picked he up and forced her to wrap her legs and arms around him as he pushed her against the wall and entered her and stilled for a moment his large girth pushing forward until he was fully within her.

Hermione dug her nails into his back whispering for him to get on with it and he quickly complied.

Such passion for him he thought, without a lust potion and continued his strokes pushing deep within her.

Oh Gods once again engulfed within her! He began to sweat hearing her mews of pleasure until two words escaped her lips. "Oh Severus!"

He pushed her harder against the wall as his thrust quickened and shouted out "Hermione!" Spilling his seed deep within her and kissed her deeply, holding her and felt her orgasm rock her before they both slid down and fell away from one another.

He pulled her back to him, kissing her sweaty head smelling her scent and moved along her body placing more small kisses. "I think that I proved that you do not need a lust potion when it concerns me Professor Granger."

"Shut it Severus and its Hermione. Take me to my bed."

He picked her up and walked to her bed chamber and gently laid her down before moving beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "Think that you need a potion now Hermione?"

A soft snore answered his question and chuckled before he pulled a duvet around them and fell asleep as well.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus sat in a booth in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for his weekly meeting with Hermione. He hinted that they remain exclusive but she shied away telling him that she was not ready for that and reminded him that she needed no scandal while she completed her probation and pushed away his advances, coming to him about every other month or so.

He watched her slid into the seat across from him and took up the shandy that was waiting for her and held it up and declared. "Two months Severus and I will be free of that school!" Drinking it down and motioned Old Tom to bring her another.

"Hermione I've been thinking about marriage."

Hermione eyed him and took a sip at her replaced drink. "Really Severus? You told me despite all of the witches that you decided that you will be forever single."

"Yes I did but I have the witch in mind and have even taken up a job as my savings will run out eventually and want to provide for the family that will surely come."

Severus watched the look of disappointment cross her face for a moment before going back to her normal self. "That's great Severus. What job have you accepted?"

He looked to her and smirked. "Professor Slughorn is retiring at end of term as you well know. What was Minerva's words when she approached you?"

He looked to her in satisfaction and made a passable copy of her shirll voice. "There is no way in Hell, the Veil, or Beyond that I will teach full time! So I accepted the position to get ready for my future."

Hermione picked up her drink and saluted him. Trixie was the longest that he lasted with. "To you and Trixie!"

Severus drank down his Firewhiskey and looked to the young witch. "I broke up with her yesterday Hermione."

"Then who do you plan to marry Severus?" She asked holding back the feeling of jealousness that suddenly rose up.

"I admit I'm curious Professor Granger. What would it be like to be married to you?"

Hermione stuttered. "To me? Merlin no as we fight like cats and dogs when we are not in bed and we would make each other miserable."

Severus took her hand and held it across the table. "We always come back together Hermione. I would have remained exclusive only to you but you turned me away time and time again and accepted the witches I've bedded knowing deep down what I have known and I think that you know it too, making the excuse of reputation and probation and still came to me despite the witches. I'm tired of that and I know what I want. I think you know want you want as well Hermione Granger and that is me."

He let go of her hand and dug into his robes and pulled out a green velvet box and opened it before presenting it to her. "Give into you curiosity Hermione Granger." He whispered silkily and pulled out a simple ring with a tasteful single diamond.

She looked at the ring for a moment before allowing him to slip it onto her finger. "Don't blame me for your curiosity if I make you miserable Severus Snape. I did warn you."

"I'll remember that." He murmured as Rita Skeeter encouraged the photographer to take pictures. Who would have ever thought that they would join together watching them kiss across the table.

He led Hermione up to his room making a mental note to send Rita a nice dividend on the reporting of his nuptials despite the fact that he dropped the hint himself.


End file.
